dishonoredfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Treffen mit Daud
Treffen mit Daud ist ein Buch, das in The Knife of Dunwall gefunden werden kann. Es enthält Kindheitserinnerungen von Billie Lurk. Inhalt (Auszug aus einem Tagebuch) Noch ein verdammtes Maul, sagte meine Mutter immer. Ein Maul, das jahrelang gefüttert werden will, und dann nur kecke Sprüche loslässt, wenn es sich öffnet. Das sind ihre ersten Worte, an die ich mich erinnern kann. Als sie so lange getrunken hatte, dass ihre Augen ihr nicht mehr gehorchten, sie so voll war wie das Meer selbst, verließ ich die zusammengeflickte Hütte, die mein Zuhause war. Doch vorher erinnerte ich sie an all die Male, in denen sie mich geschlagen oder mit Gegenständen nach mir geworfen hatte. Die Nacht, in der sie mich wie ein Ochse gestoßen hatte - geradewegs die Treppe hinab. Und jedes Mal sagte sie mir, dass ich nichts als noch ein verdammtes Maul sei. Das Letzte, was ich von ihr hörte war, wie sie mich von ihrem Bett aus verfluchte, nachdem ich ihr das Augenlicht nahm. Meine Freunde und ich, wir mussten immer auf der Hut sein, um genug Geld zu machen, damit wir nicht verhungerten. Überall die selbe Geschichte, auf jeder Insel das Gleiche. Wir waren nie die Größten und Stärksten, doch oft die Schlauesten und Gemeinsten, wenn es sein musste. Das war der einzige Weg, um nicht auf einer Matratze in einem Hinterhof zu enden. Da wir nicht verzweifelt genug waren, um mit den Gassenkindern bei Ebbe im Flussbett zu wühlen, war unsere Eintrittskarte ins Leben das Messer - wir wollten uns einen Namen machen und bei den Hutmachern oder den Jungs von der Bottle Street Gang Eindruck schinden, damit sie uns aufnehmen würden. Aber als ein Schönling von Serkonos aus seinem polierten Wagen stieg, meiner geliebten Deirdre den schönen Kopf einschlug und sie zitternd und ihr Leben aushauchend im Dreck zurückließ, brach ich eine der hölzernen Gazellen vom Dach des Wagens und stieß ihm das gesplitterte Ende so tief ins Auge, wie ich nur konnte. Das Letzte, was ich von Deirdre sah? Sie lag still da, die Augen weit aufgerissen und in den grauen Himmel starrend. Doch heute denke ich lieber mit einem Lächeln an sie, wie sie mir aus dem Nichts zu - und den einäugigen Schönling auslacht, aus dessen Kopf eine Gazelle herausragt. Danach legte sich keiner mehr mit mir an. Monatelang veranstaltete die Stadtwache jede Woche eine Razzia in der gesamten Stadt, um mich zu finden. Selbst die Großwache trat auf den Plan und reiste extra aus Karnaca auf Serkonos an. Scheinbar war der Vater des Gernegroß der Herzog von Serkonos. Und ich bedeutete zu viel Ärger für meine Freunde aus meiner alten Nachbarschaft. Alle, die mich sahen, versuchten, mich loszuwerden. Sie warfen mit Steinen nach mir oder wollten mir einen Sack über den Kopf ziehen, weil sie es auf das Kopfgeld abgesehen hatten, das auf mich ausgesetzt war. Selbst die Gangs beschimpften mich, wenn sie mich nur sahen. Billies Pech, sagten sie. Sie wird uns alle mit ins Grab nehmen. Vielleicht meinst du zu wissen, was Einsamkeit ist. Aber ich kann dir eins sagen: Du weißt es nicht. Gegen Ende des Monats der Ernte war der Hass in mir so groß, dass er die meisten anderen in den Tod getrieben hätte. Dann traf ich Daud. Es war früh am Morgen und noch dunkel, die einzige Zeit, zu der ich mich noch draußen aufhalten konnte. Ich zog durch die Straßen des Justizbezirks und da sah ich sie: drei Gestalten, die wie drei Jungs von der Stadtwache aussahen, doch ohne Uniform. Sie hatten nur Blut und Geld im Sinn, waren wie im Blutrausch und warteten darauf, dass ein betrunkener Justiziar genau im richtigen Moment aus der Bar taumeln würde. Ich sah ihn zuerst gar nicht, doch einen Wimpernschlag später hatte er sich auf sie gestürzt, wie aus heiterem Himmel. Seine einzige Waffe war ein Messer und es berührte jeden von ihnen nur einmal, an der linken Seite des Halses. Ihr Blut spritzte dampfend über die Pflastersteine. Schnelle Bewegungen, ein gelegentliches Grunzen. Dunkles Haar und die Andeutugn einer langen Narbe in seinem Gesicht. Als es vorbei war, verschwand er in Richtung der Dächer. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen, also folgte ich ihm. Ich hätte bleiben und die armen Schweine ausrauben können, die er zurückgelassen hatte. Mit der Beute hätte ich für einen Monat genug zu essen gehabt. Aber das hier war etwas Größeres. Ich versuchte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Gleichzeitig in Deckung zu bleiben, aber ihn nicht zu verlieren. Die Verfolgungsjagd ging durch ganz Dunwall, in die zerstörten, verkommenen Teile der Stadt. Schließlich betrat er sein Territorium - das konnte ich sehen. Verborgene Wachposten mit merkwürdigen Masken. Ich dachte, ich hätte in der Stadt alles gesehen, alle Gangs, alle Banden, aber das hier war etwas völlig anderes. Ich hing von Dachschindeln herab und lugte hinter Kaminen hervor, um die Szene zu beobachten, dann folgte ich ihm in ein altes Gebäude. In dessen Innerem sah es düster aus. Verrottete Teppiche und Tische voll mit rattenzerfressenen Papieren. Von der Feuchtigkeit ruinierte Gemälde. Waffen und Übungsattrappen. Hier lebten Männer heimlich, still und leise, übten mit Messer und Armbrust. Ich hatte ihn aus den Augen verloren und sah mich weiter um, doch ich war ein echter Dummkopf. Er hatte bemerkt, dass ich ihm gefolgt war, und überraschte mich von hinten. Als ich ihn sah, erstarrte ich und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagen würde. "Du bist mir gefolgt, hast diesen Ort entdeckt und jetzt bist du weder auf der Flucht noch flehst du um dein Leben." "Es gibt nichts, wohin ich fliehen könnte", sagte ich. "Und ich hänge nicht besonders am Leben, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll." Er kam näher und sah mir mit bohrendem Blick in die Augen, suchte nach einem Funken Licht, der ihm meine Geschichte erzählen würde. "Du glaubst vielleicht, dass du innerlich schon tot bist, aber ich werde dir etwas geben, für das es sich zu leben lohnt. Du wirst für mich kämpfen und Leute wie jene töten, die dich verletzt haben." Ich nickte bloß und fühlte das erste Mal seit vielen Monaten ein Gefühl großer Erleichterung. Fundort In einem Regal zu Beginn der Mission Der Angriff en:Meeting Daud Kategorie:Bücher (The Knife of Dunwall)